La Vida puede dar muchas Vueltas
by SkylineVillanueva
Summary: Esta ves veremos a Souma enamorado de Chikane, pero claro esta siempre enamoradisima de Himeko , pero algo hara que Chikane confunda sus sentimientos , una historia llena de drama y tragedia algunos cap tendran lemon.


Ok se que es algo corta pero es para que tengan una idea de que se trata la historia intente hacer una version diferente a el anime . Ah y por si se preguntan por Himeko ya pronto hara su gran aparicion quizas nuestra historia de un giro inesperado

ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA POR FIS ME ENCANTARIA QUE ME AYUDARAN A DESARROLLAR LA HISTORIA Y COMENTARA QUE LES PARECE SOY APENAS UNA NOVATA EN ESTO DE ESCRIBIR . ESPERO LES GUSTE

Prologo

Souma, Souma esperame - Gritaba una chica a lo lejos -

Vamos Chikane eres muy lenta - dijo el chico mientra corria mirando hacia atrás.

Genial al fin te puede alcanzar -Decía una emocionada Chikane

Esta bien me alcanzastes pero la próxima ver no sera tan fácil par a ti...

Souma y Chikane era muy buenos amigos eran casi como hermanos ambos se llevaban muy bien . Desde muy pequeños habian sido amigos junto a su otra mejor amiga Makoto pero por causa de el empleo de el padre de Mako ( osea makoto) tuve que mudarse hace un año y no la habian podido volver a ver solamente se mantenian en contacto por medio de e-mail .

Pasaron 2 años desde que Mako se había ido y esto hacia que Chikane y Souma estuvieran mas unidos pues así trataban de no extrañar tanto a su amiga . Ambos chicos iban cada fin de semana a el cine o al parque de diversiones. Las vacaciones estaban por acabar y ambos chicos deseaban disfrutar al maximo el tiempo libre que les quedaba , aunque ya no eran unos niños competían por todo siempre les era divertido vencerse entre ellos , aunque para Chikane teniendo apenas 16 años tuvo que empesar a hacerse cargo de la empresa de su familia pues su padre quería que aprendiera el negocio familiar. Esto a Chikane no le importaba mucho pues a ella solo le importaba divertirse y pasar tiempo con su amigo Souma.

-Viernes por la noche en la mansion Himemiya-

Otoha-San que no as visto mi telefono movil estoy segura que lo deje por algun lugar cerca mi cama. - Se preguntaba una preocupada Chikane-

Miya-sama tome lo escuche sonar hace poco pero como usted estaba  
tomando una ducha espere a que usted terminara - Comentaba la sirvienta mientras observaba el cuerpo de Chikane-

oh gracias , No puede ser 9 mensajes de Souma seguramente esta enojado conmigo -Exclamo chikane un poco preocupada-

MENSAJES DE SOUMA

-¿chikane salimos el domingo a ver una pelicula?-

-Chikane respondeme-

-Hey! enserio respondeme-

-ok. No te hablare mas -

-Aahhh discúlpame pero estoy preocupado -

-Acaso estas enojada conmigo-

- bueno creo que lo estas no te molestare -

- Cuando puedas respondeme-

- Te amo mejor amiga-

FIN DE LOS MENSAJES

ajajaajajja - Chikane no paraba de reir porque su amigo pensaba que ella estaba enojada con el -

Chikane toma su telefono y le escribe a su amigo un mensaje.

MENSAJE DE CHIKANE A SOUMA

Souma

no estoy enojada solo que no encontraba donde habia puesto mi telefono . ah y claro que saldre contigo el Domingo de todos modos me toca a mi escojer la pelicula .

te quiero mucho bye

FIN de Mensaje

-Mientras tanto en la mansion Oogami-

Al fin respondes Chikane ya estaba por pensar que estabas enojada conmigo - Decia en su mente el chico-

Bien no puedo esperar para que sea domingo y al fin pueda decirte mis sentimientos espero no me rechases...

Capitulo #1

EL DOMINGO POR LA MAÑANA

Otoha-San ya casi estará listo mi apartamento ya no tendrás  
que por estar siempre al pendiente de mi -Decía Chikane bromeando-

Miya-Sama estar al pendiente suyo es un honor para mi -le contesta haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

Recuerde que esta tarde es su cita con el joven Souma – Comentaba un poco decepcionada-

Es cierto debo empesar a arreglarme, Souma vendrá por mi en cualquier momento , no se cuantas veces le e dicho que tengo un auto y puedo usarlo pero el prefiere venir por mi -Comentaba la joven mientras caminaba de un lado a otro buscando que se pondría-

4 HORAS DESPUES...

Toc toc- se escucho el sonido de la puerta de la gran masion-

Buenos días Ogami-Sama -Decía Otoha mientra le mostraba con la mano que pasara adelante-

¿Chikane ya esta lista?-Pregunto el joven algo impaciente-

Aun es temprano Souma y seguro encontraremos un película que te guste para ver -Recia la joven mientras bajaba por las escaleras-

Souma nunca se cansaba de ver a tal hermosa joven, cada ves que salia con ella era la felicidad mas grande del mundo pero también lo ponía algo triste pues el la amaba mas que a cualquier cosa pero en cambio ella solo lo veía como a un amigo.

¿Y?'¿ nos vamos?- Pregunto Chikane algo sonrojada pues Souma no le quitaba los ojos de encima-

Ah si si Claro – Dijo el joven con las cara sumamente roja-

Souma adoraba usar su motocicleta pero cuando salia con Chikane prefería usar su automóvil ya que así mantendría mas segura a Chikane ( en verdad le importaba mucho su seguridad).

MIENTRAS TANTO ...

Hi-me-ko ! Vamos levántate dormilona ya es tiempo de que te levantes recuerda que hoy es tu primer día aquí en Tokio y quiero que veas un película conmigo – Decía un chica casi empujando a Himeko fuera de la cama-

Mako cuantas veces debo decirte que no me gusta que me levanten temprano-Decía la rubia un poco enojada-

pero si no es temprano tontuela ya van a ser las 2 de la tarde y aun estas en la cama , no se como sea donde vives pero de ahora en adelante vivirás aquí conmigo y deberás despertarte mas temprano -Regañaba Makoto a su amiga por se tan perezosa-

Makoto solía vivir en Tokio junto con Chikane y Souma pero tuvo que mudarse allí conoció a esta chica llamada Himeko Kurusugawa se volvieron muy buenas amigas y decidieron que cuando Mako regresara a Tokio ella vendría con ella a terminar su ultimo año de preparatoria.

Himeko iremos en mi auto así que apresúrate que debemos comprar los boletos y las palomitas sabes cuanto las adoro – Decía Mako con un risita -

Enseguida estaré lista – Respondió Himeko apenas levantándose de la cama..-

EN EL CINE

Wao hay mucha películas que me gustarían ver y a ti chikane – Decía Souma muy emocionado-

Recuerda que esta ves me toco elegir la película que veremos así que es mejor que no te emociones tanto – Le responde Chikane con una mirada malvada-

En realidad a Chikane cada ves que le tocaba elegir la película que verían escogía apropósito una que le gustara a Souma , pero le mentía acerca de cual había elegido solo para hacerlo enojar y verle la cara cuando empezara la película , Sin embargo esta ves ella había decidido escoger una que les gustara a ambos.

Muy bien me puede dar dos entradas para Iron Man 3 – Le dijo Chikane al vendedor quien no paraba de mirarla-

Si claro aquí tiene, pero porque una señorita tan hermosa como usted quiere ver una película de acción – Respondió el vendedor que no podía evitar sonrojarse al ver a Chikane-

A lo que Souma nota como el vendedor ve a Chikane y dice.

Amor ya escojistes la película que veremos – Lo dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Chikane y colocando su abraso alrededor de su cuello-

Si solo que el joven me estaba preguntando algo- Dijo Chikane quien no podía evitar reírse por lo que ocurría , muchas veces les había pasado así que ella solo seguía el juego-

Ah disculpe usted es tu novio- Pregunto el vendedor apenado-

Si lo soy y no me gusta que este mirando a mi novia y preguntándole cosas fuera de lugar – Afirmo Souma muy decidido y celoso por como miraba el vendedor a Chikane-

Lo siento señor y aquí tiene sus boletos espero que disfrute de la película junto con su novia -Dijo el vendedor apenado por lo que había sucedido-

Jjajajajajajajaj- Chikane no paraba de reír -

Porque te ríes ese chico se quería pasar de listo contigo – Dijo Souma enojado-

No me preocupa eso ya sabes que me se defender y ademas te tengo a ti – Respondió Chikane mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Souma-

La película transcurría un poco lenta y Chikane comenzaba a aburrirse aunque ya habían visto las 2 películas anteriores a esta, a Chikane no le gustaba mucho se aburría aunque solo las veía porque al parecer a Souma si les gustaba , a ella igual pero no le causaba la misma emoción.

Souma nota un poco extraña a Chikane y decide intentar dar el paso

eh Chikane quería decirte que ...- Es interrumpido por Chikane-

Espera luego me dices debo ir al baño – comento la chica levantándose de su asiento y diriguiendose a la puerta -

No puede ser cada ves que intento decirle a Chikane mis sentimientos algo ocurre- Decía un decepcionado Souma-

Chikane salio de la sala y compro un refresco , tenia un poco de sueño asi que que decidio ir al baño a refrescarse el rostro, aunque le había mentido a Souma sobre que iría al baño ahora de verdad tendría que hacerlo.

Chikane abre la puerta de el baño de chicas pero golpea a otra chica que estaba a apunto de salir

Oh lo siento no fue mi intención -Decía una preocupada Chikane-

No te preocupes estoy bien – un voz angelical parecida a la de los ángeles se hizo escuchar, una voz que de inmediato hizo que el corazón de Chikane se detuviera-

Chikane ayudo a la chica a levantarse del suelo hasta dejarla parada frente a ella.

Esto mi nombre es Chikane Himemiya – Dijo Chikane algo nerviosa -

El mio es Himeko , Himeko Kurusugawa mucho gusto en conocerte – Respondió Himeko igual de nerviosa que Chikane-

Ambas chicas se quedaron un rato mirándose era un sentimiento extraño que ninguna había sentido antes , en realidad estar frente una de la otra las hacia sentir extrañas.

Luego de quedarse mirándose por un tiempo Himeko reacciono y vio la hora Mako estaría enojada con ella por demorarse.

Ah Chikane discúlpame debo irme – Dijo Himeko mientras salia corriendo-

Espera!- Grito Chikane aunque ya era demasiado tarde-

Chikane no lo podía creer su corazón latía mil por hora y al tocar las manos de aquella chica sentía una electricidad que le recorría por todo el cuerpo.

Chikane se mantuvo observando su mano por un rato.

Debo volver a verte Himeko Kurusugawa no se quien eres ni porque tengo esta necesidad tan grande de estar contigo y protegerte pero de seguro nos volveremos a ver -Pensaba Chikane mientras se diriguia de regreso hasta donde estaba Souma.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
